Search For A Noble Prince
by MysticalEvil
Summary: Two saiyans working for frieza finally find out hes dead! So, they search for the one who leads them, their noble prince


new characters: Manahaara: a 25 year old first class saiyan sent to destroy Eden, but when they hear Frieza  
killed they went to find prince Vegeta, their new leader.  
  
Andhakaara: a 25 year old first class saiyan sent to destroy Eden, but when they hear Frieza  
killed they went to find prince Vegeta, their new leader.  
  
  
A Search For A Noble Prince  
  
  
" oh yeah! The Freezer is dead! No more work! Uh-huh!" Sang Manahaara happily! "So what should we   
do now Frieza's dead we have nothin to do?" said Andhakaara. "I wonder if anyone else surived from Planet  
Vegetable?" replied Manahaara. "PRINCE VEGETA DID!" They both yelled together!! What planet is he at I wonder?  
asked Manahaara. " Probably at Earth cuz he was sent to get the dragonballs."said Andhakaara. Well let's go!!!!   
Yelled Manahaara.   
  
So They got into their Space Pod's and made their way to Earth. meanwhile at Capsule Corp...  
  
Vegeta ! Goku ! Stop fighting Your gonna kill us all!!!!!! screamed Bulma. " Awwe! But Vegeta started it!" sulked  
Goku. SHUT UP KAKARROT!! Yelled Vegeta. Now clean up the mess you made! Oh C´mon Bulma! I dont know how to clean!  
Said Goku. Bulma slapped both of them and without hesitation, they began to clean.  
  
We're here said Manahaara. Yeah I know! Now shut Up we Have to concentrate to find prince vegetas ki and follow it to him!  
Said Andhakaara. "Fiecy! And it wont be too hard, after all, hes probably the most powerful being here! Said Mnahaara.  
Oh that's one powerful ki! Let's follow it. said Andhakaara. Ok! yelled Manahaara.   
  
The duo landed in front of a house in the middle of nowhere. "Woah, who knew our prince would live in such a dump!" said Manahaara  
disgusted. Yeah well let's go knock on the door. They knocked vigorously on the door. " HELOOO ANYBODY HOOOOOOMMMEEE!" yelled Manahaara  
HELLO! VEGETA TO ......VEGETA!? Yelled Andhakaara. Then a beaten Goku answered the door. " wow! Prince Vegeta, you sure have changed! a new  
hairstyle I see! Said Manahaara. That's not prince vegeta you dimwit! yelled Andhakaara. Goku stared confusingly at the two beautiful young women  
at the door. the first one, Andhakaara had long black hair, the other one, Manahaara, had a long black braid. They we're wearing Blue Saiyan Armours  
Then, goku looked down in amazement. t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-TAILS! he shrieked in shock. What you never saw tails on a saiyan before? asked Andhakaara.  
You look like a saiyan, have a power level like a saiyan, but you sure dont act like one or have a tail like one! said Manahaara.   
Who are you anyway? Asked Andhakaara. My name is goku! said the badly beaten up man. So...your not a saiyan? asked Manahaara. Umm, you might know   
me better as Kakarrot. said Goku. HEY TRAITOR! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DESTROY THIS CRAPPY PLANET! Yelled Andhakaara and Manahaara at the same time.  
They both slapped himon opposite sides of his head sandwhiching his face! HEY! This isn't very polite for a first time meeting. yelled goku in pain!  
I ALREADY GOT BEATEN UP ENOUGH BY VEGETA! He Screetched. YOU KNOW VEGETA! WHERE IS HE! screamed Manahaara. AND THATS PRINCE VEGETA TO YOU KAKARROT! shouted  
Andhakaara. He lives at capsule corp in the city. said Goku still rubbing his face. The Women flew off only to return in seconds. umm, exactly where is the   
city anyways? asked Andhakaara. Umm, thataway! pointed goku. Thank you! yelled Manahaara. Dont say thank you to that traitor! said Anhakaara. Oh yeah! Said  
Manahaara.  
  
In seconds Andhakaara and Manahaara we're off towards the city to find Prince Vegeta.   
  
About 10 minutes Later Manahaara and Andhakaara landed on the yard of capsule corporation. Lets go knock on the door! said Manahaara. They began knocking on   
door when a young boy with purple hair answered the door. Hi can I help you? he asked weirdly. Does prince Vegeta live here? asked Andhakaara.   
Prince Vegeta? said The boy. Uh ok, hell be right with you....DAAAAAAAD!!! THE DOOR!!! the kid screamed. BE QUIET BRAT! screamed a familiar voice.  
Vegeta came to the door and said what! All he heard was oh my dear prince, we are in your service! said the two women. Whaaa? said Vegeta. He looked at the two girls  
more carefully....SAIYANS! he shouted. uhh yeah...were the same as you vegetable-head! said Manahaara. Bulma heard vegeta and ran to the door. OH MY GOD! THEY HAVE TAILS!  
Dont diss our tails! said Andhakaara offended. YEAH, THEYRE REALLY CUTE! said Manahaara.   
  
Oh im terribly sorry! said bulma. wont you come in? she said. uh, alright the Saiyan women agreed. sit on the couch for a second. said the aqua-haired woman.  
the boy with the purple hair walked by. Hey! who the hell are you anyways? asked Manahaara. I'm Trunks and who are you to be in my house? im a PURE saiyan, what might you be,  
a half breed? asked manahaara. OH SHUT UP! screamed trunks. Manahaara stop flirting with the kid! said Andhakaara. SHUT UP! said trunks and Manahaara at the same time! you are   
so dead you know! said Manahaara. Sure there Mana! laughed Andhakaara. THATS IT! YOUR DEAD! screamed Mana. mana jumped on Andhakaara Viciously and punched her in the face.  
But that wasn't too smart because all she got out of that was a kick in the stomach. Then little trunks came in and said what's going on and then looked at the girls   
fighting on the floor, when he yelled Daddy Mirai Trunks's girlfriends are fighting in the house over trunks!!!! Then Mirai Trunks came into the room, what are you talking about!?  
WOAH LOOK AT THEM GO! he shouted in shock. Vegeta came into the room, STOP THIS MADNESS NOW! he screamed, Mana and Andhakaara stop there cat fight. Andhakaara had Mana by the   
hair and Mana was stretching Andhakaaras cheeks. You two are going for a little surgery. What kind of surgery? asked Andhakaara. Your not going to remove anything are you? asked Manahaara  
No your only going in for a checkup. said Vegeta. Ok veggie head. said the two women.  
  
they flew over to the hospital, vegeta talked to the nurse and pointed at the two saiyans, she nodded her head and took them to a room. The nurse told them to change into a hospital gown,  
and then brought both of them in a room and put them in a laying position and put a gas mask on their faces and they fell asleep.  
  
The two girls awoke in a different room. Andhakaara sat up. I...feel different. she said. Mana sat up too, I feel like im...missing something. They looked over at eachother, their mouths gaping.   
WHERES YOUR TAIL!? they shrieked. VEGETABLE-HEAD LIED TO US! THEY REMOVED OUR TAILS!screamed Mana fiercly. I've got a plan let's go train in space and get stronger than vegeta and give him a   
beating of his life. said Andhakaara. Yeah, he wont know what hit him, but how strong is he exactly? asked Mana. Well let's ask him to show us. replied Andhakaara.  
They got into their saiyan armoursand walked out of the hospital and flew back to capsule corp.  
  
When they landed on the yard they went straight to the gravity room where Vegeta was training. They knocked on the door and an angry prince came to the door. What do you want? Prince Vegetablehead   
can you show us your true power? asked Andhakaara with an evil look on her face. yeah, we want to see how our prince is the strongest in the universe! said Mana suspiciously. Sure. he said.  
Then Vegeta powered up to his super saiyan level 2. The two girls grinned evily at eachother. Wow your so strong veggie head! said Mana. Yes, I am quite aware of that! now be gone! i want to get  
back to my training! 


End file.
